1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable volume transport packaging structure of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called disposable paperboard cartons and the like are at present used to a large extent in packaging an assortment of products for transportation. These disposable cartons or boxes are bulky and when their contents have been removed and placed on display shelves in the store or shop concerned, it is necessary to dispose of the empty carton in some appropriate manner. This disposal is a relatively complex operation, since the person concerned must first cut the packaging material so that it can be folded to a minimum volume, and thereafter sent to a waste recycling plant, for environmental reasons. The use of disposable cartons and boxes is both complicated and expensive.